srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Depths of Longlight
|AS&P = true |Notes = Listed under "Notes from the Stonehills" under Adventures. }} General Information This adventure takes place at a much higher level than the first. Once you accept it, the western wing of the Library turns into a place. From there, you can start exploring the lower level. As it's crawling with undead enemies, you would do well to bring your Creyn Blade or , a reasonable mastery of Necromancy, and even your for good measure. Tips * All of the ghosts have some degree of magic resistance. * The final ghost has the highest resistance to magic, and is 9+ to hit at MR 100. * Good things to have: ** a reasonable mastery of Necromancy ** , , or for good measure. * If you flee from any enemy in this dungeon, you reach the entrance, from where you can retreat to the point. Prerequisites Map of the lower level Text Directions * From the entry point to Knight 1: 1W, 1N, 1W. * From Knight 1 to Knight 3: 2N * From Knight 3 to Knight 2: 2S, 1E, 2S, 1W * From Knight 2 to Knight 4: 3W * From Knight 4 to Stone Tile: 1W, 2S * To next Stone Tile: 2N, 4E, 2S, 2W * To next Stone Tile: 4E, 1N * To next Stone Tile: 1S, 2W, 2N, 1E, 2N, 1W, 2N, 4W * To next Stone Tile: 6E, 1S * From Stone Tile to Final Enemy: 1N, 2W, 2S, 1W, 1S Walkthrough Encounters If you flee from any enemy in this dungeon, you reach the entrance, from where you can retreat to the SAFE point. While exploring, you can find the following random enemies: * * * Also, at key points you will find the ghost of a knight: * * * * After the Encounters After you defeat a number of the randomly encountered phantasms, the message You hear what sounds like the loud crackle of energy in the distance. is displayed, and the energy fields will disappear. From that moment you won't find any more random phantasms. If you haven't already done so, defeat each of the four knights; this opens the way to the raised stone tiles that were previously blocked by the energy fields. When you've stepped on the fifth one, you get the message The sound of stone grating on stone reaches your ears from some distant point in these dark corridors. Go to the point marked X (see the map), where the now-accessible final enemy guards the Tome of Ages. After you retrieve it and take it to Joruspur, you receive your completion reward (see Rewards) After completing this quest, when you visit the Library of Longlight you will see: You are quick to note (with some small degree of pride) that the Tome of Ages, which you recovered for Joruspur, is on display in the centre of the library's main study chamber. Rewards * 33-34 combat experience for each of four Knight's Ghosts * 65 combat experience for final ghost * Completion Reward: ** (this is believed to be related to the Sword of Merzekk saga) ** 512 general experience ** 256 experience to All Skills and Powers Category:Item Quests